Emotions
by Yrane
Summary: A series of one-shots, one for each emotion.
1. Regret

**Regret**

**By Yrane**

**I don't own Pokémon**

**Part of a group of one-shots on emotion. In this one the 'I' is an Eevee and the 'she' is an Espeon.**

It was night. The wind rustled the leaves and I saw a glimpse of purple. I knew the time had come when I would step closer to freedom.

Lust filled every thought in my head.

But with it came doubt.

I was being so selfish.

I stood my ground as she approached me. But something was wrong. Memories swirled around before me just out of reach. She seemed to be from my forgotten past. I chose to follow this path for the isolation I loved yet I felt something warm when I saw her. Like the sun only without knowing my reigning night was over.

But I reminded myself how close liberation I was. If I could manage to feel strong enough hate for the prey I would change.

I had to be strong enough to break the shackles of mastery.

I didn't care how many got hurt on the way.

But when I faced her we glimpsed each others eyes.

Cold.

Isolated.

Lonely.

Each imprisoned in our own cage.

Yet the yearning for freedom forced me to forget that. I leapt into the fight consumed by hate. Hate for everything, hate for myself, hate for cruel life and above all hate for her.

She was changed.

She couldn't understand, she had freedom.

But her eyes said they needed something more.

"Sirius, I'm so glad I found you."

Her voice sounded genuinely happy. I was unforgiving. How could she be happy when I wasn't? How dare she. Instinct took hold of me as only one thought clouded my mind,

Kill or be killed.

Liberation beckoned and I couldn't help but destroy her. At this point it was instinctive. As soon as it was done I had a flash of memory.

A huge shadow and her fighting by me.

To protect me.

And me saying I owed her.

I didn't evolve by hate but by sorrow and regret.

For me freedom had to be paid in blood.

The blood of others

I was transforming but into something black.

As black as a starless night's shadow.

As black as my heart.

Freedom seemed so small now compared with the hope it had given me. Silently I watched the sun rise.

But it burnt my skin.

Then I knew, the price of being able to escape my captors was thus,

Night was my day.

Day was forbidden and painful. The morning sun flooded my nightmares.

But another worry infuriated my head,

What had I done? How many had paid in blood for the curse I thought was a blessing?

Her shattered body weighed on my mind. She was day I was night,

Good and evil.

I didn't want to hurt my captors any more.

I wanted to surrender.

To give them my soul which was black with my crimes.

But was better than nothing.

To bond.

I was no longer reluctant but I still didn't go, the dark forest was my home now. Though freedom wasn't as good as I thought it was. But it haunted me,

When I saw her I had a choice.

I chose wrong.

Now I had to bear the consequences.


	2. Depression

**Depression**

**By Yrane**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. If I did then I'd probably be writing in Japanese, come on why do I need to write this? Can't you just think a second if you care about disclaimers?**

**NOTE: In this one the 'I' is a Scyther, the 'you' is its trainer and he 'orange Pokemon is a Scizor.**

I was not caged or chained to begin with.

I once lived with freedom. I could do what I pleased. I was a slave to hunger but all wild Pokémon are. Hunger forces us to survive. It was only from hunger that I hunted and killed, hunger drove me. Through hunger I lived my life, there was not only one other thing that helped me survive, fear. But then again fear was nothing but hunger to survive. But in all my fear and hunger I was never taught to be wary of a small ball. A ball that contained a cage.

When you caught me I tried to please you.

I was in my nature.

But as you abused me more and more I began thinking if I was wrong. If I could do something other than please you. As you used me I became more and more prejudiced against your kind. I wondered why I never received a single complement.

I began hating you.

It was the hate that started altering my mind.

Yet I endured it. My kind weren't meant to change so we were born with full intelligence. But as I tried to hide my loathing you began to start visiting laboratories in one I looked up into a cage, not like mine but an actual cage with bars and I saw something orange. You started taking to the scientist as I gazed into the eyes of the orange Pokémon which reminds me of myself. But instead of leaving you called me over and offered me some objects. I raised my blade arm and knocked them away since they seemed to have a forbidding aura emanating off them.

You came outside before beginning.

It was a relentless punishment. You constantly attacked me until my will was broken and I gave in.

I accepted the objects.

A metal coat and a link cable as I learned later.

I felt something in me change. My body was twisted, I turned into something unnatural. Something made in a laboratory. My blades were replaced with pincers and my body covered in heavy armour preventing flight.

They weren't a cage.

They were chains.

Which was why in my shackles I killed you in a hope for freedom.

I slit your throat.

Which is why I stand in the soft moonlight broken by tree's bare branches. I stand alone covered by my chains.

I can remember once trying to escape my chains by death. I jumped off a cliff. But my armour forced me to survive.

They bind me to life even against my will.

I cannot escape. However hard I try.

In my depression I have stopped eating. Soon my body will rot away but my armour will remain, my chains will cling to my body.

I can never escape. But in my sorrow I can suffer and eventually die.

Thus is the curse of the Scyther who submitted to the human wish to change into a Scizor.

So in my loneliness I can wish for my body to rot away beneath the chains, if my body rots then my spirit will run free. I'm not sure that's what I want now, I just want to die. If death is nothing but the beginning then I am doomed.

I just want everything to end.


End file.
